The Nightmare
Summary Even while he lived, Freddy Krueger was a creature of a nightmare for those who truly knew him. Hiding behind a mask of warmth and friendliness, Freddy’s actual temperament was known only to his victims. When those victims were finally heard, the parents of Springwood tracked Freddy down and took the law into their own hands. They thought that fire had rid them of a monster that night, that their children were finally safe, but evil as strong as he has a way of surviving. Years passed, the horror was buried, the victims mercifully forgot. Then, somehow, Freddy returned, and dreams became nightmares once again. Freddy focused his anger on those he felt had wronged him, building up to his one true obsession, Nancy Holbrook. But he underestimated her strength and resourcefulness. Together with her friend Quentin, she managed to weaken Freddy, mutilating him and leaving him for dead once more. Death didn't want Freddy the first time he encountered it, why did they think it would take him now? He emerged once more, consumed with vengeance. Then he turned his sights on the boy who had blocked his path to Nancy, his number one. Freddy invaded Quentin's dreams, terrorizing him night after night until his strength and defenses would be at their lowest. When the time was right, he forced the boy to return to the dark reflection of Badham Preschool. Here he would have his final revenge. Freddy stalked the boy through the school’s halls. He took his time, savoring every moment of the hunt. This was what he enjoyed the most, the smell of their sweat in the air, the ragged gasps of their terrified breath. They were his to toy with. There was the boy, at the end of a long corridor. Too tired and scared to run anymore? Resigned to his fate? Freddy closed in, arms wide, claws raking the wall. Their tips traced along a pipe, the metallic shrieking only adding to the boy’s apprehension. A shower of sparks rained on the ground, and into the liquid that covered the tiled floor. A blue flame blossomed and quickly engulfed the room. The boy took flight as Freddy burst from the flames in a fury. Rooms and walls raced past in a blur until they were in Freddy’s basement. There would be no escape from here. Slowly Freddy closed in on the boy. His fear was so strong now that Freddy could almost taste it, but his eyes burned with a defiant hatred that was almost admirable. Freddy drew back his claws. Then Freddy felt another presence with him; something old, powerful and dark. A miasma enveloped him and the only sensation was a sound like wooden beams flexing and creaking in the distance. The echoing groan of metal crushed against metal. Something arcane and unknowable, half-way between language and pure terror. A moment of falling and spinning and then Freddy was back in the school. But not his school. It looked the same, but it felt different. His powers were tempered in some ways and focused in others. The boy had gone for now, but other prey walked the hallways. Some would be inconsequential; others would become his new favorites. All would fall before his claws. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher in the Dream World Name: Frederick "Freddy" Charles Krueger, The Nightmare, The Sandman Origin: Dead By Daylight, originally A Nightmare on Elm Street Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed),Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (Should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Sleep Manipulation (Passively puts survivors to sleep over 60 seconds or by hitting them), Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Limited Invisibility (Can only be seen by those outside of the dream within 16 meters), Illusion Creation/Blood Manipulation (Can create Dream Snares or Dream Pallets which can slow anyone who gets caught in them and Dream Projection that creates a husk that he can teleport to), Resistance to: Pain (Enduring), Blinding (Lightborn) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them), higher in the Dream World (Recreated an entire school) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Extended melee range with the clawed glove, several meters with Sleep Inducement Standard Equipment: Clawed Glove Intelligence: High (A master of psychological torment, capable of stalking his prey for extended periods within their dreams until their will to fight back is broken, warping his target's dreams to reflect their worst fears to do so) Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Survivors can be brought out of the Dream World by outside influence or by using the alarm clocks. The Alarm Clock will give survivors 30 seconds before they start falling asleep again. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dream Demon:' Death won't accept him and thus he remains, a calamity, indisputable master of his victims' nightmares. The Nightmare passively puts survivors to sleep over 60 seconds, after which they enter the dream world. Awake survivors hear the terror radius and see The Nightmare from within 16 meters. The Nightmare appears intermittently to awake survivors from 16 meters to 32 meters and is invisible beyond that. He can place a Dream Snare on the ground directly in front of The Nightmare which will afflict asleep survivors with the Hindered status effect, slowing them while they remain in the trap and for a short duration after leaving it. And perform a Dream Projection and teleport to a generator in his view. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Claw Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Sadists Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Blood Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users